Batman Spider-Man animated series
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The Adventures of Gotham's Trio! Connected to the Protectors Universe.
1. Chapter 1

"OSBORNE!"

"GET THE CAR GOING!"

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME AGAIN!_!_!"

The brunette man with the fancy business suit immediately hopped right back in the car and barked for the driver to floor it. And above as well as closing in on the speeding Limo was none other then the guy who really hold a grudge...The Vulture. Adrian toomes to be precise, and he was the subject of Norman's arrogant schemes and therefore melded one of his scientists with technology that would be later used by a hero known as Falcon. For now, it was in the possession of possibly the oldest villains ever.

Hey, 58 is old age if you ask me!

Any who, what two heroes could possibly save this weird rich man from this old guy in a bird suit?! WHO I ASK YOU?!

"I feel reeeally sorry for ya', Spidey. Your villains are TOO stupid looking! It must be torture."

None other than Batgirl and her amazing pal Spidey-man, who was swinging thru the spaces that streets provided while his female companion preferred to glide using her obsidian cape.

"Yes, alas it is...But my heart goes on to love knocking the tar out of villain's jaws...and so I must do it's great bidding...*sob*..." He briefly held his face both hands while in midair.

"You're terrible at fake crying." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, missy? Who takes theater class?" He raised an unseen eyebrow.

"That has nothing to do with it." Batgirl smirked. " You have to put emotion into it! Of course your entire face is covered..."

While their conversation about crying continued during their chase, the two heroes failed to notice a loud whirring sound behind them. A black Helicopter was following them swiftly and quietly, carrying 6 people in strange suits within it's metal belly. The pilot trained his crosshairs on Spider-man, who was busy trying to snag Vulture's wings.

" Well, boys, time for pest control 101. First ya find these here pests, ya might call 'em." His country thick voice informed." Like this here Bat and Spider. May be the strangest we've ever seen, but sure good thing that bird's keepin 'em nice and busy..."

TWACK!

Batgirl looked behind her and spotted something green flying at Peter with a gasp. "Look out!" She veered over and shoved him to the side, which left the neon green net to capture the heroine instantly. Her flight was crippled immediately and the familiar sight of a roof getting too close too fast appeared before her. Luckily, Spider-man caught way before she hit the concrete, then set her down gently. She fumbled around for her belt and finally pulled out a laser, which freed her shortly after.

"Geez. What else ya got in there? Shark repellent spray?" Spider-man eyed her belt.

"Why in the world would I have THAT?!" She eyed him suspiciously.

Before he could answer, they heard something land several feet behind Batgirl. They turned to see it was a six foot, 5 inch man with a moustache, Another sound directed their attention back to the front, just in time for a lankier man to ram a foot into Spider-man's stomach. There was apparently enough force to send them both backwards and into the larger man's arms. They instantly mimicked an anaconda by hugging the breath out of them.

"UGH! If you wanted a breath mint...you just had to ask!" Spider-man grunted. Batgirl swiftly pulled something out of her belt.

"Here...have some gum!"

Her taser made him flinch away and release them, much to the relief of their spines and lungs. The lankier guy started to silently rush towards them with a sword. Peter's trained mined quickly made a short plan, compelling the teen to run forward and leap over the lankier man and then whirl around to attach two weblines to the larger guy.

"Dodge!" Spidey barked before tugging the webs as hard as he could. Batgirl leaped swiftly to the side with a cartwheel just as the larger guy was pulled through the air and into the lankier guy, creating a body pile soon after. "And that, kids, is how make a dogpile like in the NFL! Don't try this at home."

As the two guys got back up, Batgirl glanced at Spider-Man. "Which one are you gonna take?"

"I'll take the fat one."

"I wanted the fat one!" She whined.

"Why do you want the fat one?" Spider-Man whined, before getting a huge kick to the ribs by the skinny one. "...okay. you can have the fat one..."

"YES!" She jumped and shoved a fist into his nose. Batgirl followed that up with a kick to the ribs and stomach, before somersaultling and kicking his head backwards. As he staggered, she whipped out the Taser once more and aimed it at his forehead. "Lights out, Tubby!"

ZZZZZZRAK!

"Man, you're a bad aim! Try again!" Spider-Man quipped as the skinny one tried to punch him. Spider-Man grabbed his shoulder and rammed his knee into his stomach before hurling him over his shoulder, right into Batgirl's waiting fist. He slumped on the ground next to his partner,unconscious.

"Well, that was fun." She smirked. "Think we should try out for The WWE?"

"I dunno." Spider-Man shrugged. "I heard they're really cheap suckers."

"Eh. So they say." Batgirl looked the night skies over a bit. "I think Vulture got away."

"Eh, well so did Osborne." He said.

"Yeah. Two out of four isn't so bad." Batgirl checked her watch, sighing. "Well, looks our shift is over."

"Indeed...Wanna do something? If you don't have a curfew?" He asked.

"Uh...I got nothing."

"...I could take you to meet my Aunt." He tried.

"Strange notion, but I don't have one. Your Aunt may? The one who knows you're..."

"Yeah. That's her."

"Alright. I suppose we could go over to your house."

"Okay. Do me a favor and check over my our shoulders from time to time, just to watch for followers." He requested.

"Sure thing."


	2. Meeting Aunts

Peter's house wasn't really what she expected it to be. Barbara had expected something like a mansion, to be honest...but it was just a suburban house. A regular two-story suburban house. With lawn gnomes in front. The Girl glanced at him as they landed on the roof of the house. "I didn't think you lived in a place like this, Pete."

"Well, ya know...My Aunt and Uncle really liked this place." He told her as he lifted up the window to his room and stealthily hopped inside, beckoning Batgirl to do the same."This is where they crashed for their honeymoon."

"Hmm. I see you 'crashed' here as well." Babs glanced around the large room, taking in the sight of clothes and papers everywhere around her. She was surprised it didn't smell horrible in here.

"Uh, heh, yeah. Sorry about the mess. If I'd planned this earlier, I might have this room looking remotely decent."

"Mine is worse."

"Seriously? "

"No."

"Knew it. Any who, I guess we can go meet my Aunt." Spidey held out his arm in a gentleman's fashion. "Shall we?"

"As long as we don't lock arms." She replied with a smirk.

"Aunt may! I'm Home!" Peter called, lightly trotting down the stairs.

"Just in time, too! I would have had to ground from hero work again." An older voice said. When Barbara finally made her way down to the floor, she was greeted by the sight of a woman in the kitchen, holding a plate of fried pork chops. The woman looked to be 49 or maybe 53 at the most, and her brown hair seemed to have strands of grey in them. The woman gazed curiously at Barbara, and then at Peter.

"Who's your friend, Peter?"

"Oh! Right! Uh, Aunt may...I'd like you to meet Barrrrr..."

Babs shook her head furiously.

"rrrrrr-Batgirl! She's Batgirl."

Aunt May gazed at Babs with a warm smile, softly shaking the heroine's hand. "Well, it is nice to meet you, ."

She suddenly felt an urge to smile back. "Actually, it's more nice for me. Peter told me you were a kind woman...and I see now that he was 150% true!"

"Oh, you flatter me!" Aunt May declared with a short laugh, then gestured to the table. "You know, you're just in time for Dinner if you'd like."

Batgirl turned red slightly, thinking of a polite way to turn her down. She didn't want to just plop down at the table and start eating. No. She was not the slightest bit rude. "Weeeell..."

But the hero looked up and noticed Peter giving a pleading look and excessive nodding. She sighed. "I guess I can stay for a few bites."

"Splendid!" Aunt may cheered. "We're having Pork chops with mashed potatoes and corn. With a side of tea."

* * *

><p>"So... ..." Batgirl began, trying to stuff as many of those extremely delicious pork chops in her mouth. "How long did you know Peter was...you know?"<p>

"Oh, it was easy. At first I wondered he came home with so many bruises. I thought he was selling illegal items at first or in a gang. Then I found his Spider-Man suit, just as damaged. Then I made the connection."

"I see."

"I wanted Peter to stop this immediately at first. He explained that he was motivated to do this after a...tragic event of ours. I knew he wanted to do what was right...so, I didn't stop him." Aunt may told her.

"Oh. What was he event...?"

Peter's face darkened fir a moment, and Aunt May's smile completely faltered. Signs that she shouldn't mention the event in front of them, ever. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Peter responded, shooting her a calm smile once more. Aunt may collected herself and smiled too.

"That's alright, dear. But I'd rather not say what happened."

"That's fine with me, Ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Great Aunt, huh?" Peter said as he escorted his friend outside of the house. Barbara nodded, smiling a bit as she recalled the recent conversations that had them all laughing. "She's always been there for me. Pretty much like a mother."<p>

"Yeah...Well...I gotta go."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Peter said awkwardly. "Uh, before you go...I was wondering if...you'd like a job?"

"You? Employing me? Ha." Batgirl smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Yes it was."

"Look, I meant a real job at a building I work at." Peter explained. "It's a Newspaper place called: The Daily Bugle."

"Hmm...we'll see, won't we?"


End file.
